Flower Thief
by kimadachi
Summary: (A Dino of SEVENTEEN fanfiction) Tentang Chan yang mencuri bunga dari rumah gadis itu dan bagaimana akhirnya mereka berdua malah menjadi sepasang teman.


Aku memperhatikan rumah yang letaknya seberang rumahku itu dari balik pagar, takut anak si pemilik rumah yang sedang melakukan entah apa dengan bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya-mungkin dia sedang berusaha mengajak mereka bicara?-memergokiku sedang memantau rumahnya. Omong-omong tetangga-tetanggaku bilang dia memang agak sinting, tapi aku juga tidak yakin itu benar atau tidak. Yang pasti anak itu dan keluarganya baru pindah ke rumah bercat kuning di depanku dua minggu yang lalu dan mereka punya bunga Baby's Breath di halaman mereka. Nenekku sangat suka Baby's Breath, beliau meninggal tahun lalu dan kata-kata terakhirnya adalah 'Chan sering-sering bawakan Nenek bunga Baby's Breath, dong.' Tapi hingga detik ini aku belum bisa melaksanakan permintaannya. Orang-orang di perumahan ini tidak ada yang menanam Baby's Breath di halaman mereka dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya di toko bunga. Lagian juga rasanya agak konyol kalau beli Baby's Breath di toko bunga, bunga itu 'kan biasanya cuma jadi sematan di antara bunga Mawar dan kawan-kawannya yang juga punya warna cerah. Tapi entah Tuhan memang sangat sayang pada nenekku atau bagaimana, aku melihat bunga itu tertanam cantik di halaman rumah si gadis sinting ketika kebetulan melintas di depannya sehabis mengembalikan buku ke rumah Minghao. Waktu itu aku belum punya keberanian untuk mencuri-eh, maksudku meminta-Baby's Breath dari halaman kecil miliknya, tapi kali ini aku sangat siap! Nenekku pasti sudah sangat menungguku mengantarkan bunga kesukaannya ke makamnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Gadis itu tampaknya sudah bosan bermain-main di halaman, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara-mungkin pegal-dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menarik napas dalam, ini dia saatnya! Aku membuka pagar rumahku pelan-pelan, lalu berjalan ke luar menuju rumah di seberangku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda si gadis bakal keluar rumah untuk bermain di halaman lagi, jadi aku melangkah menuju pohon apel dengan percaya diri dan bersembunyi di bawahnya. Aku melirik jendela, ada gorden yang menutupi setengahnya. Aku menyimpulkan tidak ada orang di ruang tamu, maka aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Baby's Breath yang ada di dekat bunga Melati. Ia tampak manis sekali ditiup-tiup angin kecil. Sebenarnya aku juga suka Baby's Breath, dulu Nenek sering membawakan bunga itu dari rumah saudaranya yang ada di luar kota. Kadang kami berdua memperhatikan bunga itu dengan seksama selama beberapa menit, lalu aku menanyakan Nenek pertanyaan seperti kenapa bunganya bisa kecil-kecil begitu. Lalu Nenek hanya angkat bahu dan mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku berpikir sebentar di bawah pohon apel, lalu kuputuskan untuk memetik dua tangkai-satu untuk Nenek dan satu untukku.

Aku melirik jendela lagi, masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi aku memulai aksiku untuk mendekati Baby's Breath dengan hati-hati-berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara. Aku memetik satu, lalu satu lagi. Lalu aku lirik jendela lagi, masih tidak ada orang. Aku menyengir puas dan berjalan pelan-pelan keluar halaman. Maaf, Keluarga Park, semoga kalian diberkati.

Aku sedang asik mencium bau bunga di tanganku sampai akhirnya seseorang di belakangku berteriak.

"Oi! Pencuri!"

Aku meneguk ludah takut. Sial! Mungkinkah itu si anak keluarga Park?

Aku mengintip dari balik bahu, dan benar saja, gadis itu sedang menatapku dengan kening berkerut sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ngapain kamu mencuri bungaku, hah?" Tanyanya galak.

"E-eh?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, "maksudmu aku?"

Keningnya makin berkerut, "tentu saja! Memangnya ada orang lain di sini?"

Aku cuma bisa membalasnya dengan tawa canggung, kusembunyikan bunga itu di belakang punggungku dan berbalik badan menghadapnya. Ia sedang berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah besar-besar. Astaga, tamatlah riwayatku, tampaknya ia marah besar.

"Kamu tertangkap basah, tahu. Bagusnya aku laporkan pada orangtuaku atau orangtuamu, ya?" Ia semakin dekat. Aku meneguk ludah lagi, sialan juga nih anak.

Lalu tahu-tahu ia sudah lima senti di depanku. "Pertanyaanku belum dijawab, lebih baik dilaporkan ke siapa?"

Aku meringis.

Dia masih menatapku tajam.

Oke aku menyerah, kuletakkan lagi kedua tanganku di sisi tubuh, membiarkan matanya melihat Baby's Breath yang menggantung canggung di genggaman tangan kananku.

"Baby's Breath." Katanya singkat, lalu menatap mataku. "Dari semua bunga yang ada di halamanku, kenapa Baby's Breath?"

"Maaf." Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku takut, "uh, Nona," kataku kikuk, "aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Kukembalikan bunganya tapi jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, ya. Please." Aku hampir tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun seumur hidup, tapi membayangkan orangtuaku atau orangtuanya memarahiku dan mengataiku pencuri, rasanya harga diri bukan sesuatu yang harus dipertahankan saat ini.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Katanya. "Aku tidak suka bunga yang sudah dipetik, sih?"

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku memelas, "please! Aku akan lakukan apa saja, sungguh. Tapi jangan beri tahu siapapun, ya. Kumohon?"

"Uh..." tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kesal juga aku melihatnya, pasti dia sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang bisa membuatku sangat tersiksa.

"Bagaimana kalau ini," katanya setelah berpikir agak lama. Aku bersiap-siap mendengar hukuman yang akan diberikannya, apa mungkin dia bakal menyuruhku menjadi hiasan di halamannya?

"Aku tidak jadi kasih hukuman, kamu boleh ambil bunganya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, beri tahu aku siapa cewek yang bisa-bisanya menjadikanmu pencuri cuma supaya dia bisa dapat bunga bagus. Setuju?"

Hah? Cewek apaan?

"Kayaknya kamu salah paham-" kataku. Kurasa nenekku maupun makamnya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai yang ia sebut 'cewek'.

"Terus siapa? Masa kamu mau kasih ke cowok?" Katanya kesal. "Pokoknya kalau setelah melihatnya aku berpikir dia cewek baik-baik, kamu boleh ambil Baby's Breath sesukamu, ambil Mawar atau yang lainnya juga boleh. Kamu cuma harus kasih liat siapa cewek itu, kok. Masa susah?"

Ambil Baby's Breath sesukaku? Ini sih kesempatan emas! Kupandang gadis di depanku dengan agak ragu, tapi tampaknya ia tidak main-main. Kalau aku memberitahunya bunga ini untuk nenekku yang sudah meninggal, hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk mengambil Baby's Breath sesuka hati.

"Yah, kalau kamu tidak mau kasih tau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa laporkan pada orangtuaku-"

"Eh, tunggu!" Sergahku. Kenapa dia ingin sekali melaporkanku, sih?!

Aku menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Kulirik ia, gadis itu masih menungguku melanjutkan. "Kalau si 'cewek' itu tidak sesuai harapanmu, aku tetap dilaporkan atau tidak?"

"Hmm," ia berpikir lagi. "Tidak. Kalau ternyata dia tidak sesuai harapanku kamu tetap boleh ambil Baby's Breath-ingat, cuma Baby's Breath-tapi seizinku. Tidak boleh sesuka hati. Tapi 'kan itu tetap menguntungkan, tahu! Kamu cuma harus kasih liat cewek itu, lalu aku memutuskan dia pantas atau tidak, lalu kita pulang. Mudah, bukan?"

"Baiklah," kataku. Mengambil Baby's Breath walaupun harus minta izinnya tidak kedengaran buruk-buruk amat. "Tapi rumahnya agak jauh, tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Tidak apa-apa! Kebetulan cuacanya juga sedang bagus." Ia menyengir, lalu dengan kasualnya melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. "Jalan, gerak!"

Aku menatapnya aneh, tapi kayaknya dia biasa-biasa saja. Aku memimpin perjalanan, sementara ia berjalan melompat-lompat di sampingku. Ia tampak girang sekali, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membawanya ke makam. Ia terus-terusan menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh, seperti, "kenapa matahari harus bulat? Kenapa tidak tidak segitiga saja?" atau "kenapa orang-orang senang sekali punya rumah kotak? Kalau sudah dewasa aku ingin punya rumah bulat. Kalau kamu ingin rumah yang kayak gimana?" Lalu aku berpikir-pikir, iya juga. Kayaknya rumah bulat lumayan keren. "Aku juga mau punya rumah bulat." Kataku akhirnya. Dia tertawa, "kalau begitu kita harus tetanggaan! Bayangkan ada dua rumah bulat di tengah kota. Pasti orang-orang terheran-heran melihatnya, terus kita bakal tertawa dari balik jendela melihat muka kaget mereka." Aku ikutan tertawa. Bagus juga idenya. Kemudian diam-diam aku meliriknya, mencoba menebak apakah dia masih ingat aku ini sebenarnya pencuri bunga dari halaman rumahnya. Tapi dia kelihatan senang-senang aja mengoceh di sampingku, aku jadi agak lega. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini ternyata menyenangkan, aku tidak mau hubungan kami cuma jadi sebatas pencuri dan yang dicuri.

Tahu-tahu kami sudah sampai di makam nenekku. Ia tampak agak kaget ketika melihatku menghentikan langkah. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku meringis. "Sebenarnya..." kataku tak enak hati, "bunga ini untuk makam nenekku."

Dia terkejut. "Sungguhan?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia masih tampak kaget, tapi kemudian buru-buru tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo lihat nenekmu!"

Aku mengerutkan kening, kok dia tidak protes?

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Kini gantian dia yang mengerutkan kening, "terus kamu mau pulang padahal sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

"Ya, kalau kamu tidak keberatan, sih, ayo masuk." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya menuju makam nenekku. Ia mengikuti di belakang dengan hati-hati. Ketika kami sampai, aku langsung membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang ada di sekitar nisan Nenek. Gadis itu membantuku, baru kali ini aku melihat air mukanya tenang.

"Baby's Breath-nya mau diletakkan dimana?" Tanyanya. Aku meraih bunga yang kuletakkan di samping kakiku itu, lalu menaruhnya di samping nisan.

"Kok cuma satu?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku nyengir. "Soalnya satunya lagi punyaku."

"Ih, bodoh!" Ia memukul bahuku keras, lalu mengambil Baby's Breath yang aku sisakan untukku sendiri. "Yang ini juga taruh di sini, nanti kamu ambil lagi saja di halaman." Ia meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisan, lalu tersenyum puas. Aku melihatnya heran, bunganya jadi tampak konyol kalau ditaruh di situ. Tapi kelihatannya anak ini senang akan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri, jadi kubiarkan saja setangkai bunga Baby's Breath tergeletak kikuk di atas nisan.

"Jadi..." kataku, "keputusannya bagaimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya. "Nenekmu cantik, tidak?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat wajahnya, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya langsung. "Ya...biasa saja, kayak nenek-nenek."

Ia mengernyit, "memangnya nenek-nenek tidak bisa cantik?"

"Eh? Maksudku bukan begitu-"

"Tapi kayaknya cantik, ya?" Ia menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya. Dia nyengir.

"Soalnya cucunya ganteng, sih."

Hah? Apa-apaan, nih?!

Dia tertawa melihat wajah kagetku, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Nenekmu cewek baik-baik. Kamu boleh ambil bunga sesukamu. Tapi jangan lupa ajak aku kalau mau ke sini, ya."

Wah, sudah gila dia. Masa nenekku masih masuk kategori 'cewek'?

"Mau ngapain lagi? Ayo pulang!" Ia menarik lenganku dan menuntun menuju rumah. Aku cuma diam di perjalanan, masih teringat kata-katanya tadi.

'Soalnya cucunya ganteng, sih.'

Maksudnya apa?

"Muka kamu bentuknya bagus. Gitu aja dipikirin amat." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Loh, dia bisa baca pikiran, ya? Tapi kututupin rasa kagetku dengan pengelakan, "emangnya aku lagi mikirin apa?"

Dia angkat bahu, "tadi cuma nebak. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Chan." Jawabku. Dia malah memandangku aneh. Aku balas memandangnya aneh. Memangnya namaku kenapa?

"Namamu segitu doang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Lee Chan."

Dia geleng-geleng kepala, "wah, jarang-jarang ada nama orang sependek itu. Biasanya panjang sekali sampai-sampai aku malas mengucapkannya. Bagus deh, kalau namamu pendek."

"Memangnya kalau namaku pendek kenapa?"

"Aku jadi gampang menyebutnya. Besok-besok kalau aku panggil namamu, kamu harus keluar rumah supaya kita bisa main."

"Main apa?"

Dia kayaknya kesal aku tanya-tanya begitu. "Main apa saja, lah! Yang penting kan kita sama-sama."

"Kita...teman?" Tanyaku ragu. Kayaknya dia ini benar-benar lupa kalau aku pencuri.

"Memangnya kita bukan teman?" Dia balik bertanya. Ia kelihatan kaget dan sedih. Oh, sial, kayaknya aku salah pertanyaan.

"Bukan begitu," kataku buru-buru. "Memangnya kamu mau berteman denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak mau berteman denganmu?"

"Aku kan tadi mencuri-"

"Bodo amat," katanya cepat. "Kamu 'kan sudah boleh mengambil bunga sebebasnya. Ngapain masih mencuri?"

"Iya, sih..." aku garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya sudah, nih? Kita teman?"

Ia mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahku. Kuraih jari kelingkingnya dengan milikku, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk puas. "Mulai hari ini kita berteman, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena tadi mencuri bunga dari halamannya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah berteman dengan gadis ini, kan?

###

inspired by: post/116941769918/awful-au-196


End file.
